Thokola
Medium Monstrous Humanoid (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 2d8+6 (15 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 40 ft. AC: 16 (+1 Dex, +3 natural, +2 leather), touch 11, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +2/+9 Attack: Slam +5 melee (1d6+3), or punching dagger +5 melee (1d6+3/x3) Full Attack: 2 slams +5 melee (1d6+3), or punching dagger +5 melee (1d6+3/x3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Pounce Special Qualities: Low-light vision, powerful build Saves: Fort +5, Ref +4, Will +2 Abilities: Str 17, Dex 13, Con 16, Int 8, Wis 8, Cha 10 Skills: Intimidate +3, Jump +7, Spot +1 Feats: Great Fortitude, Endurance (B) Climate/Terrain: Concordant Domain of Outlands Organization: Solitary, pack (4-8), or tribe (10-40) Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually neutral (any) Advancement: 3-6 HD (Medium), or by character class Level Adjustment: +1 The brutish, dull-looking humanoid before you is covered with a brown, almost-furry skin, and its jutting jaw does a poor job of hiding its misshapen teeth. Despite their bestial appearance and utter lack of social skills, thokolas are honorable and proud warriors, living their lives in a secluded Hinterlands realm. They have only recently become known to the planar community, when a clueless pack wandered into the Cage and offered bodyguard & mercenary services. The thokola society follows a number of complex customs and taboos, but doesn’t really expect foreigners to acknowledge these. However, the thokolas who venture onto the planes are surprisingly adaptable, and usually willing to learn about the bigger picture. An average thokola stands a shade under 8 feet tall, and weighs some 400 pounds. Thokolas speak their own language, and some also learn Planar Trade. COMBAT The thokola culture glorifies personal combat, and almost all thokolas, particularly males, are brought up as members of one or more warrior clan-guilds. Regardless of clan, they are all taught never to attack an obviously weaker foe unless insulted, and never to gang up on a foe unless it is bigger than two thokolas put together. There are many other such guidelines, but they vary from clan to clan. Pounce (Ex): If a thokola charges, it can make a full attack even though it has already moved. Powerful Build: The physical stature of thokola lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a thokola is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the thokola is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A thokola is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A thokola can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with those of external effects that change the subject’s size category. Skills: A thokola has a +4 racial bonus on Jump checks. THOKOLAS AS CHARACTERS Thokolas possess the following character traits: - +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma: Thokolas are large and in charge, put not particularly cunning or insightful - Medium monstrous humanoid. Thokolas are often native to Outlands, and have the extraplanar subtype when not on their home plane. - Thokola base speed is 40 feet. - Low-light vision. - +3 natural armor bonus. - Natural Weapons: A thokola has a slam attack that deals 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage (plus Strength modifier). - Special Attack (see above): Pounce. - Special Qualities (see above): Powerful build - Racial Hit Dice: A thokola begins with 2 levels of monstrous humanoid, which provide 2d8 hit points, a base attack bonus of +2, and base saving throws bonuses of Fort +0, Ref +3, Will +3. - Racial Skills: A thokola’s monstrous humanoid levels give it skill points equal to 5 x (2 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Climb, Intimidate, Jump, and Spot. A thokola has a +4 racial bonus on Jump checks. - Racial Feats: A thokola’s monstrous humanoid levels give it two feats. A thokola has Endurance as a bonus feat. - Automatic Languages: Thokola, Planar Trade. Bonus Languages: Any. - Plane of Origin: Often Outlands. - Favored Class: Barbarian. - Level Adjustment +1 Category:Monstrous humanoids